


gonna go to heaven wearing paper-hat ships

by pearl_o



Category: New Girl
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Out, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Wait," Nick says, face scrunched up, "is that, are you just doing sexy talk, like an in-the-moment thing, or are you being serious right now? I can't tell."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna go to heaven wearing paper-hat ships

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink_bingo "ropes/chains" square, in an oblique way.

They've reached the part of the make-out where things haven't quite gotten serious yet, where it's still fun and games, but they both know it's going to switch over any minute - that hazy moment like an aura before a migraine, where it's not sex yet but it's definitely going to be. Jess's blouse is on the floor beside Nick's bed, along with her tights and his t-shirt, in a messy pile only distinguishable from the other messy piles covering the carpet because of the bright pink that's Jess's contribution. 

Nick made fun of her when she took off her shirt, because her bra is pink and polka-dot, too, but a completely different shade of pink and completely different size of dots. "Why would you even _have_ that-" Nick was saying, laughing through the words, and Jess could have said something about how Nick was the last person who should be criticizing people's matching skills, or she could have said something about how maybe he should tone down the mockery if he still wanted to get laid, or maybe she could have said something else completely - but instead she did none of those things.

Instead, she just glared at him, said "God, _shut up_ , Miller," and shoved at his chest until he took a step backward, hitting his thighs against the mattress, and fell back onto the bed. Then she climbed on top of him.

Between them they've got his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, and his hands are under her skirt, high on her upper thighs, his thumbs tracing the lace of the legbands of her panties in little circles. It's a tease, but a good one. It's making her dizzy, panting into the kisses, waiting for him to move his fingers. 

NIck has nice hands. Big hands. Strong ones. Jess likes his hands, a lot.

She's waiting, but it's still startling when he finally does move, palm between her legs, cupping her lady parts through her underwear. It's not even skin on skin, but the fabric's thin, and she's so wet already, she can't help tightening her thighs around him, holding him still, gasping shallowly against his mouth as she rubs herself against him.

" _Jesus_ , Jess," Nick says, sounding stunned.

"Nick," she says, almost a moan. "Oh, god, yes, that's - God, I just want to tie you down and have my way with you."

Nick goes still beneath her, the hand that's still on her thigh clenching hard into the muscle. She stops moving, too, blinking down at his confused face. "Wait," Nick says, face scrunched up, "is that, are you just doing sexy talk, like an in-the-moment thing, or are you being serious right now? I can't tell."

"What?" Jess says.

"Is that something you actually want to do?" Nick says.

"I don't know! Maybe! No. Yes. Do you?"

"I don't know either!" Nick says. He's not yelling, but it's close. 

"This is a really weird conversation to have with your hand where it is," Jess says. She tries to move a little, but she's sort of trapped by his grip. Shifting back just rubs her up against Nick's erection, and he lets out this little noise. It's quiet, but really ... really sexy. Just like that, the mood is back, she's suddenly right there once more.

"I might like that," Jess makes herself say. "I don't know. It might be nice, just having my way with you. Doing whatever I want."

"Whatever you want," Nick repeats. He's staring at her lips now, but his hand's moving, pushing the scrap of underwear out of the way enough that he's _touching_ her, finally, warm thick fingers against her slickness and heat. 

"Whatever I want," Jess says, eyes fluttering closed. She can kind of see it in her mind. Before Sam she would have thought it was incredibly kinky and wild, but her horizons are bigger now, she's learned new things. She doesn't have to be shy about sex, and especially - especially not with Nick, who knows her so well. Better than almost anybody, except maybe Cece. It's okay. It's better than okay. It's _great_. "Yes," Jess says, and she leans down to kiss Nick again.

Things go pretty fast after that. They end up rolling off the bed by accident, but keep on going anyway. Jess makes a noise that's practically scream when she comes, and Winston bangs on the door hard and shouts at them to keep it the fuck down; Jess can't help giggling helplessly, and even Nick chuckles, still going when he reaches completion, too.

The next morning she corners Schmidt at the stove when he's making eggs. "I need your advice," Jess says.

Schmidt's face lights up like someone just said the word _boobies_. "Jess, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment. I knew you would come around to my makeover plans. I have a whole scrapbook ready in my room, just let me go get it-"

"Not about that," Jess says, punching him lightly in the arm. "No, um, I just." She takes a deep breath. "You know how to tie knots, right? Like ... sexy knots. Because I only know how to tie shoelaces, and I feel like that's maybe not quite what's called for?"

If anything, Schmidt's grin only gets wider. "Jessica Day, you naughty, naughty lioness," he croons, and Jess wonders if perhaps going to him wasn't the best decision she could have made.


End file.
